If You Were A Duck
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Neko-chan: For all those who would chose to read this fic, ye have been forewarned. [Darker and more cynical look at the omote relationship between Ryou and Yami Bakura. VERY short.]


If You Were A Duck...

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: First of all, please don't ask about the title. It's actually from a question that I'm known for. The question? "If you were a duck, what would your superpower be?" The title just popped into my mind and I couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard I tried. The thing is... The title has NOTHING to do with the story. Buuut... Enjoy!

WARNING: CAN be taken as a Ryou/Bakura&Bakura/Ryou. It all depends on how you look at it.

DISCLAIMER: *looks expectant*

Black Magician: -.-;; ... Neko-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If she did, then she would be some obscenely rich person probably living in Japan where she would be able to buy all the doujinshi, anime, and manga that she's ever wanted. True, Neko-chan may dream about this. But is this ever going to happen? Only when Hell freezes over.

... *evil grin* Heh. No problem. *drags out a HUGE snow blower*

BM: O_O;;

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Once upon a time, Innocence was pure. But then Corruption was introduced to the world and that Innocence became tainted--fouled and dirtied beyond repair. Corruption didn't care because that was what it was created to do; what it was born to do. So why feel remorse over something that was only natural? The strange thing was, however, that Innocence didn't mind the fact that it had been sullied. It knew that now--he and Corruption were one.

* * *

~The night is dark and cold, the only light illuminating the small area is from the stars far overhead. Even still, that light is faint...and fading. Two figures, one light and the other dark, lay against a high rooftop, just staring up at the stars...~

"Do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what, yadonushi? What are you babbling about now?"

"Do you ever wonder why we were paired together? I mean, sometimes I wonder about it and I write about it in my journal. But I can never figure out the reason _why_. And so I stay up late at night, just trying to figure all of this out. But I can't. Why?"

"It's because you're the hikari part, yadonushi."

"...nani?"

~A sigh.~ "You aren't _supposed_ to understand because you're the lighter half. You're supposed to be pure and innocent, the complete opposite of me. That's why you don't understand. In fact, I doubt that you'll EVER understand any of this." ~Pointed canines show as a smirk flits across his face; red eyes glow demonically.~

~Silence for a long moment. Finally getting fed up with the tension, Corruption stands and walks away, moving out of sight, and ducking into an open window. But Innocence still stays, looking up at the stars that he and Corruption had been gazing at. Thoughts flickered back and forth in his mind, darting to and fro like hyperactive hummingbirds. But the thoughts weren't flying jewels, as the hummingbirds were. They were twisted and dark. Thorns from a rose bush.~

/Sometimes I wonder why I was given him as a yami. I mean, he's supposed to represent the darker aspect of myself, right? So what does that mean? He's insane--everyone knows that it's true. And he's full of hate. He always tells me that he doesn't feel anymore--and that he doesn't _want_ to feel./

/The loss of emotion and the ability to feel is of no great loss to him. Before, I would have sympathized with him. But now... I can empathize. I now know what it's like to go through each day, not caring and not feeling. It's like being free, sometimes.../

/Only to fall to the hard ground below./

/And yet... If I was given him as a yami, is that a message to me? After all, the yamis are just darker reflections of us. One of them is kind and loving--gentle while still managing to be strong. The other one is deranged--twisted and unhuman. (But unfeeling? I can't answer that one yet...) Mine... Mine is insane, sadistic. Masochist, if you want to call him that./

/With the other two, the yamis are clear reflections of themselves. But what about me? Is my yami...a reflection of myself? Am I really like that?/

~Corruption returned, climbing over the roof's edge with agile hands, and glared darkly when he noticed that Innocence hadn't moved at all since he had left. He scowled.~ "What are you doing, yadonushi? I thought that you were going back inside now."

"Iie. I just wanted to...wonder...somemore. Ne... What does it mean if you're my yami? Yamis are supposed to be our darker reflections and so far the yamis have been TRUE darker reflections. So where does that leave us?"

~He tilted his head to one side and stared at Innocence with wide, red-tinged eyes.~ "Haven't you ever thought that our reflections are true, as well?"

  
  
  
  


A/N: *pokes fic* You're an odd one. And a short one, to boot.

Fic: *smacks Neko-chan upside the head* ¬.¬;;

... @.@;; ... Anyway, I'm sorry that it was so short. Just something that came to me in an overly cynical mood. And yes--I'm writing current chapters for "Youth of the Nation," "What Is Forever?," and "Elemental Magick" right this minute. So please don't yell at me for not updating those fics. I just needed to get this...odd...fic out of my system first.

Fic: _


End file.
